marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 8
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * Antagonists: * * * ** Igor ** ** Unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * Unnamed teacher * * * Lindsay Weir * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ** *** * Items: * * * * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Starktech Hulkbuster Units | Synopsis1 = Years ago, at her elementary school, Riri Williams interrupts her teacher to inform her she has determined what does she want to be when she grows up, a scientist. She is dissatisfied when the teacher simply expresses approval for the idea, arguing that the opposite happened to her idol, the first African-American astronaut Mae Jemison, explaining that she needs the teacher's disapproval to motivate herself. The teacher laments Riri's letdown and turns back to the chalkboard. Riri stands still, silently staring at the teacher. The teacher notices Riri's attitude, and eventually gives in to her request and forcibly claim the young girl will never be like Tony Stark. Satisfied, Riri sits back at her desk and resumes a drawing of a space capsule, scoffingly declaring that she'll be like Tony Stark. In present day, the Tony Stark A.I. is trying to get Riri to watch a television show called Freaks and Geeks while both fly towards the Smithsonian. Nick Fury and the platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside the scene point their weapons at her for her intrusion, even after she explains her intentions to help. After receiving a message through his ear comm, Fury lets her into the ruins of the building. Ironheart delves into the burned infrastructure and finds Commander Sharon Carter sitting on some rubble. In addition to disclosing the fact that it was a person rather than a bomb what blew up, Carter reveals she survived due to her tuxedo being equipped with a personal force field. Sharon reprimands Ironheart for dropping by like it was nothing, while being appreciative for Riri's willingness to offer help. Once again in the past, at the Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, a receptionist receives a call from Riri, asking to know the age requirement to apply for the astronaut's training program. Riri reveals she's eleven, so the receptionist remarks the academic requirements that take years to achieve. Riri ends the call, telling the lady they'll see each other in less time than she expect, as she's calling from her dorm at M.I.T. Back in the present, Ironheart and Sharon Carter walk out of the building. Riri asks Carter why is she trusting her, for which Sharon reveals due to her status as a super-genius, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring her for a while. They know Riri has been monitoring all global events since she was nine years old, and knows how does the world work. Offended by this revelation, Ironheart plans on leaving, but Sharon insists she stays, because after all, she did show up to lend a hand. In the privacy of her helmet, Riri and Tony discuss what are Carter's intentions, bringing up the possibility she wants Ironheart to take on Lucia von Bardas because they have no actual proof to go after her, and because she's not affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D., she can't be officially linked back to them. When Riri asks Sharon why does she want her help, Carter admits without more proof she can't take action, proving A.I. Tony's point. Their discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Lady Octopus, who attacks Ironheart. After briefly trading blows, Riri zaps one of Lady Octopus' mechanical arms, electrocuting her and knocking her out. Before Trainer can stand back up, Ironheart blasts her into a car. Riri tries to interrogate her, and Lady Octopus reveals she's been hired by von Bardas before fainting. Two years ago in Chicago, Natalie Washington walks up to Riri holding a cupcake and a cellphone, wishing her happy birthday, much to Riri's annoyance. Natalie hands over her phone to Riri, revealing her birthday present is the person speaking on the other side of the line. It turns out to be Mae Jemison, whom Natalie managed to contact through a friend of a friend of her dad's. Riri anxiously begins chatting with her. In the perimeter of a Latverian military base, Lucia von Bardas and members of the Latverian Army, including General Karadick, are watching the TV waiting for information on the attack at the Smithosian. Von Bardas is disappointed when the news report there are were no casualties, stating it was meant to be a moment. Ironheart appears from above, sarcastically cheering up von Bardas, telling her that if she wants a moment, she'll give her one. | Solicit = • The whole world loves Riri Williams, Ironheart! Well, that is, except for those people who have a bone to pick with how she’s doing the job. Oh, and the new villain who’d like to take a piece out of her. • You know, come to think of it, a whole lot of people aren’t that fond of Riri Williams at the moment. What’s a girl to do? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}